


Overpass

by bbymandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymandy/pseuds/bbymandy
Summary: Hitoka decides to be a doctor on a whim and eventually ends up running her own place. But when she meets a certain woman who needs her help will she be able to?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Overpass

Nervously glancing between her computer screen and the dark wooden door that stood just a few feet in front of her desk, Hitoka felt her intestines bunching and twisting in her stomach.  _ This is the first patient I am seeing all by myself. What if I mess up? What if I forget to ask questions? What do I-  _ Before she could finish her panicked thoughts, there was a light knock then the door slowly crept open. “Dr.H-Hitoka, your first patient is here,” the freckled nurse muttered almost inaudibly from around the door. Even though he was well built, his demeanor didn’t quite fit his body the way it should have; nonetheless, Hitoka smiled to herself, thankful that they were both nervous about working together for the first time. If she were the only one feeling anxious then that would have made her feel even worse. “Thank you Nurse Yamaguchi,” she whispered back, “you can let her in.” Taking one last moment to mentally prepare herself and fuss at the nameplate and writing utensils on her desk, the young blonde haired doctor braced herself for the person who was about to walk in. 

____________

Hitoka didn’t think she would have ended up at this clinic, she never even thought she would’ve received her medical license at all. But something about a wet day in the spring, splashing in the puddles that haphazardly covered the random bridge she found herself on, made her think “ _Yes! I am going to say screw it and go to medical school!_ ” It definitely felt and was a lot easier to decide on than to actually do it. She would find herself wandering around to the same bridge, staring at the same small clinic that was off to the side. Something drew her there, it almost seemed to call her but buildings can’t talk and nothing nor no one was really saying anything at all. It was just a small clinic with an old broken sign hanging on the front, so it shouldn’t be special she thought. She couldn’t even read what it had once said, not even after staring at it within an inch from her nose looking for some trace of lettering. It was too wet from the rain and smelled like it was rotting from the inside out, she took a few steps back and looked around the exterior for any other clues about what could be inside. Outdated red brick lined the building with arching windows accenting every few feet, it felt like a lost home stuck there waiting for assistance compared to the bustling city that surrounded them. Curiosity engulfed her later on during that rainy spring and she found herself pressing her hands against the cold wet glass trying to peer inside. The inside was kept clean as if no one touched anything but the dim lamps, modern styled furniture, and pops of green on the white walls made it feel so much more comforting. _Why is my heart aching to be near here? I don’t even know what place it is._ She stepped down from her tippy toes and headed back toward her apartment, maybe one day she would get her answer.

____________

After a few months of long grueling hours, Hitoka and Yamaguchi were getting along as if they had known each other their whole lives. They even got together one weekend to make a new sign to replace the other one that fell apart during another drenching storm. The bar they frequented was almost like a second home, having found it after spending hours trying to hang the freshly painted wooden plaque on the metal rod above the door only to figure out they had the wrong type of screw for it. Tired and hungry, they stumbled across the hole in the wall, settling for a good meal and some relaxation from their pointless efforts. The place brought her a nice relief from a day of hard work and intense cases, she found happiness in those evenings she spent there. Since they spent their off time after work there often enough, they even got to taste test the new dishes made up by the eccentric red haired chef when he needed new guinea pigs. They bonded over different medical school stories as well as their high school experiences since they both took college prep courses. Yamaguchi would frequently talk about his volleyball days and when his boyfriend joined the pair, he would slightly gush about how “cool Kei looked blocking  _ THE  _ Ushijima” whoever that was. A little jealous over not joining any clubs while she was in high school, Hitoka listened intently as if she were present in those moments. At work they didn’t have much time to talk during the day other than lunch, they both felt happy with each other’s company in the small office. Sometimes they would eat outside on the bridge nearby and talk about the progress of their patients. Everything seemed to fall into place, and she felt thankful for listening to her gut that day she soaked herself in the clouds tears.

When Hitoka met her, she remembered feeling the sun beating down on her face as she crossed over the river. She secretly hoped the sun would soak into her office so she could curl up on the couch and take a cat nap, now that would be a blissful moment. Upon entering, she was waved over to the front desk by her favorite freckled coworker. Yamaguchi had mentioned the first patient of the day said this was the third clinic she would be going to and didn’t feel comfortable talking about this certain subject with men. Feeling a bit perplexed about the note on the profile, Hitoka felt a sense of compassion swelling in her chest as she thought about the other person.  _ I studied hard for this and I know what I am doing. That’s why I want women to feel comfortable with me. I can understand where she’s coming from. _ A shiver ran down her spine thinking about how she would feel if she came into a fertility clinic and realized only men would be poking and prodding at her trying to get her body to conceive. It wasn’t a good feeling. Once she settled into her office, a slight knock came again to the door. “Your patient Mrs.Tanaka is here,” now more accustomed to their daily routine the nurse fully exposed the office, “feel free to sit in either seat, whichever is best for you.” Hitoka raised her eyes off the computer and looked toward the figure taking painfully cautious steps towards the green cushioned seats in her office. She was met with grey eyes that glanced away quickly almost seeming to retreat back behind the glass rims that framed her face. A small mole was visible on the left side of her mouth and Hitoka could only think  _ beautiful, gorgeous, I wish I looked like her. _ There was a slight blush that arose on her cheeks before she sat down.  _ She seems so nervous, and so young but now I understand why she felt the need to leave a note on her profile. I would be uncomfortable too if I looked like that AND only had access to male doctors.  _ The young woman’s body seemed to be shaking but composed at the same time. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap and barely gave a glance to the doctor in front of her. It was nerve wracking, she thought the male nurse was the doctor but to her relief a petite blonde woman was centered behind a massive mahogany desk that seemed to swallow her up. The oversized black computer chair didn’t help, she probably wouldn’t have even noticed her if it wasn’t for the starking white lab coat she had on. The blue cursive lettering on the left side looked neatly placed but too small to read from where she was sitting. “Hi! I am Dr. Hitoka, what brings you in here today?” Hitoka flashed a beaming smile at her hoping to bring down her uneasiness. “I, uh, I am having trouble conceiving,” it almost seemed like a small ghost had whispered into the room rather than coming from the person in front of her. She glanced up, hoping to not see any judgement coming from the doctor, but she was writing something and didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “Ah okay I see, how old are you and have you been taking or using any contraception?” The patient moved her dark hair and pushed it back behind her ear as if she wasn’t sure how to answer the question. “I am 26, and no, I have been off the pill for 3 years and haven’t used any since marrying my husband either,” there was a brief pause, “oh sorry we got married about 5 years ago so…”  _ Wow so young.  _ “Okay that’s good, congratulations on your marriage!” Hitoka flashed her a toothy grin, “Well I am going to order you blood and physical tests and start everything over so that we can get to the bottom of this together, alright? I know you mentioned you have been to other clinics but let’s be honest, a woman knows  _ that region _ best.” The last sentence came out as a half joke but the comment visibly put the young woman more at ease. “I am going to take your blood in the next room, and go through our process with you after we are done.” Hitoka looked at her inner elbow for a vein, taking a mental note of small semi-healed scars probably left by her other doctors. “You should be receiving a call from me in about a week about your results, is the same day and time okay for your next appointment okay with you?” the petite blonde asked as she sealed away the freshly collected vial. “Ah, yes thank you.” The woman quietly rose to her feet and made her way to the front lobby to have the nurse scan her documents into the system. Hitoka watched her wave goodbye and walk out the door.  _ Hopefully it is nothing too serious… _ but the nagging feeling of something being there that the previous doctors had missed kept whispering in the back of her head.

Yamaguchi gently placed the stack of manila envelopes on Hitoka’s desk, “That one patient, Mrs.Tanaka, her results came back today. I put them on top since you mentioned how curious you were about her.” Looking up from her computer, the exasperated expression she once carried softened to a warmer grin. “Ah, thank you Tadashi. I was concerned because she is so young and drop dead gorgeous! Her husband must feel so lucky!” she laughed out her response as she opened the results, her eyes caught on the image in her hand. Maybe she had jinxed her patient. Her nose scrunched up and her brows furrowed as her eyes seemed to narrow onto one spot.  _ It can’t be right? No, maybe I am seeing this wrong.  _ “What’s up? You have not made that face once since I met you.” Hitoka flipped around the image and slid it across her desk to the puzzled nurse. “I don’t see anything,” he said curiously. “Right there. Her right fallopian tube. It’s obstructed.” The last word felt heavy in her throat as she croaked it out. “...oh.” She took back the photo and scrutinized the image over and over. “It’s really small but I see it. I need to call her immediately and test her husband too.” She could feel the nervousness start to swell up from the back of her throat. This young woman could have something seriously wrong, she could be in pain and not even realize! No wonder she had trouble conceiving but not even that, it’s been a few years and no one really took her seriously when she said she was having trouble! Hitoka thought back to their first conversation, “I just want to be able to have my child with my husband…we weren’t high school sweethearts per se but he loved me for all of his younger years. Even if it took me a while to catch up, I love him too. Maybe more than he does.” Hopefully this wouldn’t affect the young couple. Yamaguchi stood up and rubbed her back, his fingers felt like feathers as he caressed her to calm down her trembling, “It’s okay. You will figure this out for her like you have for everyone else don’t worry. How about drinks on Kei tonight okay? We can really make that stupid string bean’s pockets hurt.” Hitoka looked up with a smile thanking her friend. She felt like she was overreacting but it was the first time she saw an obstruction starting to narrow and block the tube. This exact scenario only existed in the laminated pages of her various textbooks. She had to reassure herself plenty of times, “ _ Women all over the world have overcome this before and even if it’s her first time seeing it as a professional doesn’t mean she isn’t qualified to help her patient. _ ”

Tsukishima leaned against the red brick wall that framed the outside of the clinic, he rarely stopped by since he would have to pass up the bar to get there and that seemed like a waste of energy but his boyfriend asked him to be there and so he was. As soon as he heard his lover’s voice, he turned to see him place an arm around his friend’s shoulder consoling her. Typical Tadashi, comforting and being there for his friends even when he didn’t really know what to do. “Don’t even think about it,” Tsukishima said, placing a hand on Hitoka’s blonde head messing up the bun she had spent so long in the morning perfecting, “I am buying dinner too so if anyone should be crying then  _ I _ would be the one.” She looked up at the giant’s golden eyes, they were at least friends but sometimes he felt like an older brother she never had. She wondered if he had really seen a few tears slip out or if his intuition was really that good. She fussed as she tried to remove his hand off her now messy looking bun. “Hey, let her be upset. She hasn’t seen something like this, not even in school but honestly I feel the same way…” the nurse mumbled out turning his nose up looking towards the darkening sky. “She is so young and attractive it would be a shame if she couldn’t pass on her genes,” he lightly jokes. “Hell, Mrs.Tanaka is even prettier  _ than you _ ,” Yamaguchi showed a teasing smirk on his face trying to gain a few extra steps before his boss and boyfriend, shielding his head as he shuffled towards the bar at a quickened pace. Tsukishima unfortunately had faster reflexes, aiming the corner of his black satchel on the top of the green haired man in front of him. Hitoka burst out in laughter watching the two of them bicker about who was better looking and for what reasons they were right.  _ I am glad I have friends like them _ . She ran up to the couple who were turned waiting for her at the bar’s entrance having chased each other down there.  _ Why do I feel so attached to Mrs.Tanaka?  _ She chalked it up to being nervous about the obstruction being the first one she’s encountered as a practicing doctor. Looking out the glass that separated her and the vast darkness on the other side, a quick strike of light flashed illuminating everything it could touch for a split moment. That had to be it and nothing else she told herself downing a few shots to push down the bitter, nagging feeling that ate away at the back of her mind.  _ At least the sky understands me and can express how I feel. _

The next morning it was cooler than it had been all month, the colors of the leaves just starting to change. Maybe it was the weather, but she felt her mood shift towards a more relaxed state. Everything would be fine as long as she followed the steps she studied over last night. Making sure she thoroughly went over everything and practiced her speech in the mirror a few times, Hitoka did her best to calm down her nerves the previous night. Feeling somewhat more confident than she had the other day, Hitoka shook her leg anxiously awaiting her first appointment’s arrival. “Mr. and Mrs.Tanaka are here,” the nurse threw a hidden thumbs up that only the doctor could see as he swung open the door. He motioned the couple towards the seats that seemed so much closer now than they had a few seconds ago. Once the door was shut completely, she noticed the pair were squeezing one another’s hands, staring at the envelope on the desk. The young man had a short buzz cut with his hairline starting to form beads of sweat. If his exterior state didn’t reveal how he felt, his darting dark eyes did. He glanced around the room, swallowing hard, and opening his mouth then shutting it quickly as if he was too early for his cue to speak. “CAN- ARE WE- I- WHAT IS IT?” the man in front of her boasted . She could see the water starting to pool at the bottom of his eyes. His wife’s thumb was rubbing over the back of his hand coaxing him to calm down. “Shh honey it is just us in here she can hear you just fine, no need to yell.” Her voice felt like warm honey washing over the entire room, even the doctor could feel herself getting calmer. “Hello Mr.Tanaka, I am Dr.Hitoka. To answer your question, yes you both should be able to conceive and have children,” a look of relief came over the couple’s faces, they didn’t even realize how clenched they were until they relaxed their expressions, “however, I do want to run a test on you and have a few more images done on your wife.” Hitoka slowly explained the obstruction she noticed in Mrs.Tanaka’s body, pausing to answer the questions as they came. “It most likely went undetected before because it is small enough to be missed on imaging but big enough to block your egg from properly flowing out to attach to your uterine walls. I just want to make sure I am covering all my bases by testing your semen as well, but I have a feeling this is the main culprit as to why you are having trouble conceiving.” She took a moment for the couple to take in every few sentences as they came and continued once the wife nodded. “Now, there are a few medications I can suggest for you to help but depending on the other images I receive, you may need surgery. There is an excellent surgeon I can recommend, I worked with him during my clinical studies as a student. Don’t worry about contacting him, he is an old friend so I am sure he won’t mind me setting up an appointment for you to get seen if surgery is necessary Mrs.Tanaka.” The young couple stared at each other in the eyes, gathering and processing the information they were just given. Hitoka wanted to reassure them as many times as they needed, but she knew after all the other patients she had seen in the few months she had been working there that sometimes they just need a moment to themselves. The doctor excused herself, making up a random excuse just to give the couple some time alone, promising she would be back in a few minutes if they needed anything. When she re-entered the room, Mrs. Tanaka spoke first. “Thank you for everything you have done. We have decided to follow your plan for us, and you can call me Kiyoko since we will be seeing each other more frequently.” The young husband gave a half smile, introduced himself as Ryuunosuke, and eagerly asked when he could get tested. After clearing up a few more questions, the couple seemed more relieved than they had earlier that morning. They both gave a bow as they left, leaving hand in hand with forlorn smiles on their faces. Unspoken words were transferred between them, at least they had a chance here than no answers at all anywhere else. Any time there was any slim chance that she would have to  _ maybe  _ tell someone they wouldn’t be able to have children, Hitoka could feel herself needing to vomit. But this time, with this couple, it felt like a piece of her would be ripped with them if she wasn’t able to help. She pondered what to do as they left, and ultimately decided to study more once she got home.  _ This is starting to stress me out but I have more people to get through today before I work myself up.  _ “Hey Tadashi,” the slim nurse peered around the desk in the main lobby, “you can send in the next one. Thank you.” With a nod and a small smile, he called for the succeeding patient.

The young couple decided to come in a few days later to get tested as soon as possible, and while Nurse Yamaguchi took care of the husband, Hitoka took Kiyoko out on a brief walk. “You know, I thought maybe I did something to anger someone and got a hex placed on me, but I’m glad now I have an actual answer to my problem,” Kiyoko stared off into the open sky as she spoke. “Like I said, women know  _ that region _ best!” Hitoka boasted proudly with a glimmering smile. The two ended up laughing like middle schoolers at a slumber party. “Um, Yachi? I think it may be easier for me to have the surgery...I had been placed on medication before and I am just worried that it will all be for nothing again…” her soft voice seemed to be even quieter now. “Honestly, when I saw the images initially I was scared for you but I know that we will both be able to figure this out together,” the doctor admitted, “Dr.Kuroo is an excellent surgeon, he’s someone I can put my full faith into.” She tried her best to hide her nervousness as they came up to the bridge near the clinic. “Thank you Yachi. I feel a lot better speaking to you and thank you again for being my doctor. I love Ryuu with all my heart, I want to be able to represent that love in another being.” She smiled looking down into the river below them. “Don’t worry I’m the best fertility clinic around! Wait, not that I am the clinic but I work there. Did that sound weird?” Seeing the young woman flail her hands around then push them deep into her lab coat pockets made Kiyoko giggle, “You don’t have to look so frantic!” For a second, Hitoka remembered the currently dry bridge was once almost completely covered in water, the puddles asking for her to make them move.  _ Ahh, that voice was right. _ They stood together in a comfortable silence, staring into the water that rushed quickly but quietly beneath their feet. Glancing down at her watch after a few moments, the young doctor suggested the pair go back inside to check on the overly energetic husband. She took a few steps towards the clinic first, then looked back at the young woman who pulled away from the bridge’s edge. She couldn’t help but think, “ _ Even though our walk only led us half way across a bridge, the way the leaves flutter with the wind and the slight tinge of redness on our noses, I hope one day she will be able to cross this bridge as a family completely. Hand in hand with the ones she loves, that is our only goal.” _

Luckily for the troubled couple, Ryuunosuke’s result came back with good results the following week. He was well and healthy enough to reproduce meaning the underlying reason for their misfortune was the small obstruction Hitoka found. Although he was not able to come in for this visit due to work, his wife looked ecstatic. This was just one more step, one more hurdle, out of their way towards having a family of their own. No longer shy with her patient, the young blonde took the hands of the woman in front of her and beamed a reassuring smile, tears starting to fill the bottom of both of their eyes. “Dr.Kuroo wants one more blood test before your surgery and would you be more comfortable doing that here?” she asked as she pulled away. The young woman nodded and followed the male nurse to the same room where they usually ran tests on her. Used to the pain of a needle prodding her, she didn’t flinch as another vial was slowly filled with the warm red substance leaving her body. After all was done, she gathered her coat in her hands and a smile was still plastered on her face. “I’m glad it is getting warmer and hopefully it’ll be good weather when my surgery comes,” she beamed at the doctor and nurse who were fixing up the last of the paperwork and cleaning the room for the next patient. “Thank you guys again, I have never been happier! See you next time I come in!” She left the office almost skipping as the two watched her go out the door. “I am almost drunk off her happy energy, maybe Kei doesn’t need to meet us at the bar tonight,” the freckled nurse laughed. “Yeah right! I know he has been eyeing the new strawberry creation Chef Tendou made last week.” They both giggled remembering the usually plain faced giant’s face became lit up once the chef had mentioned he was experimenting again with his favorite dessert. A few more patients came in for regular checkups and a couple consultations came in between, but the mostly slow day came to an end. Their green and blonde heads bumbled down the street, hand in hand towards the lanky giant impatiently waiting for them down the street at their favorite spot. _ Right now, I want to live in this feeling for just a little while longer. _

Combing through the lab results of each patient they had seen over the previous week, Hitoka zeroed in on the one labeled TANAKA in bold black lettering. She pulled out the envelope and unwounded the red string that held it closed. She wasn’t anxious about it but she felt  _ some type of way _ about looking over the results. Kiyoko had already denied IVF because it was so expensive and surgery was the next route to take since the block was almost perfectly mid way between the uterus and the fallopian tube. She quickly scanned over the results as her mind scrambled until she suddenly went blank.  _ Did I read that properly?  _ “Hey Tadashi! Come in here please!” Curious as to what the doctor could have been calling him for, he scampered into the office quickly. “Tell me you see this!  _ Tell me that I am reading this right! _ ” He slowly took the paper out of his bosses trembling hands, looking at where she had been pointing. His face looked twisted with confusion as he quickly looked up and down towards the name and the box that read “hCG Level”. The glimmering eyes that stared up at him were overflowing with tears as he nodded his head. Hitoka quickly opened her desk drawer, grabbing the entire file she had on Kiyoko, and flipped to her last blood test over a month ago. There was a vast difference in the numbers. “SHE’S PREGNANT!” The doctor ran around to hug the excited nurse. They bounced up and down before Hitoka suddenly stopped with a look of horror taking over her face. She stood still like a statue while clutching onto her friend’s shoulders. She whispered out, “...she’s pregnant.” Yamaguchi then realized what that meant, she would need to see Dr.Kuroo even sooner than the next week. 

“Thank you Tetsuro for coming here so quickly,” Hitoka nervously shifted her eyes between the tall athletic male who was fussing at his bedhead and the young woman who sat on the medical table staring at her hands. “Anything for an old friend and a new one,” as he held out his hand towards the dark haired female. She shook it and quietly introduced herself, still refusing to look up. “First, I am going to see where the egg is okay? We can watch it together on the screen if that helps you feel more grounded.” She nodded her head, laid back, and turned to where Hitoka was holding her hand. She closed her eyes, squeezing out a few tears before opening them to stare at the image of her insides. The egg was planted in the uterus. Both women sighed with relief and smiled at each other. “Thankfully it is not an ectopic pregnancy;  _ however _ , since you were having difficulties before with getting pregnant I want you to look right here.” He pointed towards the dot that was on the other side of the screen. “If this continues to grow, then I will need to perform surgery on you.” His eyes turned dark and he looked away for a moment before speaking again. “That means if the medication to reduce its size doesn’t work, you could risk losing the pregnancy altogether during surgery.” The air was thick with tension, each person seemed frozen in time as if the universe would break should anyone make any sudden movements. “Now I do not think that will happen, but I want you to make sure you keep biweekly checkups with Dr.Hitoka and monthly ones with me at my office in the city. It is further for you but we have more suitable equipment at the hospital should anything happen.” Kiyoko had a few more tears flow out of her before she nodded slowly. After clearing up a few more concerns, Kuroo got up and made his way to the hallway with Hitoka. “I believe she will be okay but honestly Yachi you never know how some women's bodies will react to medication ya know? We can try to help with what we know but that does  _ not  _ guarantee anything.” He took his pupil’s hands into his own, pulling her into a hug. “I know you care but also don’t get too caught up in playing a hero.” He took a step back and patted her head before turning to leave. He gave Yamaguchi a quick knuckle sandwich before saying he missed the volleyball prodigy that was the nurse’s boyfriend. They exchanged a few words about catching up before he waved at the both of them and leaving out the door. Tadashi gave a worried look towards his boss but was relieved to see her look of determination. She swiftly turned on her heel and walked slowly but confidently back into her patient’s room. “Kiyoko congratulations!” She swept the other woman into a massive bear hug, “Is Ryuunosuke on his way back from his business trip yet?” Wiping her tears and her glasses, the young mom-to-be silently nodded while trying to keep herself under control. “I thought maybe something horrible was happening when you said I needed to come in earlier but I never expected  _ this _ !” She had a red nose but a warm smile on her face, and to Hitoka she thought her friend never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

The following months went smoothly as Kiyoko frequented the hospital and the clinic, oftentimes accompanied by her husband. “He can sometimes be overly cautious and it annoys me, but I know it's because he cares,” she laughed out as she carefully waddled her way over to the usual treatment room. “Sometimes I send him on an errand just to get breathing room! And when he met Dr.Kuroo I thought he might fight him on the spot!” Hitoka could envision the face the almost bald headed man had made at Yamaguchi when they first met and laughed.  _ That would totally be like the both of them to stare each other down.  _ Thankfully everything was okay for each check up and the two ladies spent most of the appointment talking about anything and everything. At the end of the first trimester, an unexpected call from Dr.Kuroo came to Hitoka’s desk. “Hey, what’s up?” There was a small shuffle and then a sigh rather than a worded response to her question. “It is getting bigger, not much, but it is growing.” She could feel her heart begin to sink into the pit of her stomach.  _ How?  _ “I am not concerned about it at the given moment but the second she feels pain, I will need to remove it.”  _ Why now?  _ “Yachi? I know this is a surprise and I told her today what this could mean but I want you to hear it from me. Are you okay?”  _ No.  _ “Uh yeah sorry… I am just… shocked is all.” He softly grunted into the speaker, “I figured. As long as it does not grow to block her entire tube I think it should be fine.” She nodded but muttered out an actual response once she realized she was on the phone so he couldn’t physically see her nod. He mumbled out another apology and she thanked him for letting her know before the heaviness weighed the phone back down onto the receiver. The phone suddenly came back to life before she was even able to remove her hand. She cautiously brought up the phone to her ear, “Kiyoko is on the line for you.” She shifted in her seat, took a breath, and thanked the nurse and pressed Line 2. “Can I see you?” No whimpers, no sadness in her voice, just the straightforward question was asked almost monotonously. Hitoka glanced at the clock at the bottom right side of her computer screen.  _ 6:02.  _ “I am off soon. How about you meet me at the clinic in a half hour?” The other person the line responded approvingly and stated her goodbyes before clicking off the call. “Tadashi,” she poked her head out the door of her office, “do you mind if Kiyoko joins us for drinks later?” He didn’t look up from his computer but responded with a yes. Once she had sat back down, he walked hastily through the open door and slammed his hand down, “Yes she can join us but she will  _ NOT  _ be drinking. She’s  _ PREGNANT. _ ” Yachi couldn’t stifle the giggle she let out, “Well no shit Tadashi.” He took a second to think about how to respond, “Just c-confirming b-b-because we  _ are _ her medical team.” A slight blush started to bloom under his freckles, she was thankful he cared for Kiyoko too, enough for an outburst and a special appearance from his stutter. They each started filing away their things to get prepared to close for the day when the front door opened and a familiar young woman slipped in. “Hey!” the pair said in unison with smiles. 

The walk to the bar was getting colder and for some reason it felt so much longer than it had any other time the nurse and doctor walked together after hours. Upon arriving, the trio was met with the warmth of the fireplace and the aroma of a freshly baked something coming from the kitchen. Yamaguchi slid into the booth next to his waiting boyfriend and the two ladies slid into the other side. After the introductions and the arrival of a couple beers and sodas, the men were summoned by the chef to come try his latest creation. If his boyfriend hadn’t been blocking the exit to the booth, Hitoka would have thought Tsukishima would have sprinted towards the back of the restaurant. Giggling at the giant’s eagerness mumbling about how much he loved the strawberry shortcake he last got to try, the tension that had been looming over the table was now gone. “I am worried but thankfully when Dr.Kuroo explained everything to Ryuu and I, we didn’t feel scared,” she stated matter of factly, “but somehow it puts me more at ease when I see you.” She was turning red on her cheeks and ears but Hitoka felt the same way. “You are the first actual female friend I feel close to!” The blonde blurted out, but thankfully the girl beside her agreed with a smile. “Ryuu said he will come next time but he wanted me to have space with you for a while, I am glad he did.” She gently placed her head on Hitoka’s shoulder and squeezed the other woman’s hand. “Thank you for being here.” The men came bustling back after a few more minutes with a massive plate of various cookies in Kei’s hands. “You can have everything  _ except  _ the mini strawberry shortcake. Those were specially made for me and me  _ only _ .” His emphasis on certain words matched his ‘I am seriously not joking I know how to get away with murder’ look on his face. Everyone laughed but knew how intent the look on his face actually was. The night carried on with laughter, drinks, and snacks here and there. As if to counter the warm atmosphere in the bar, the year’s first snowfall began to float down and collect on the windowsill next to them. 

On her biweekly visits to the clinic, Yachi and Kiyoko made it a habit to take short walks together in the surrounding area. They frequently found themselves midway across the nearby bridge to watch the river flow beneath them and talk about anything on their minds. Even in the middle of winter, the water kept a calm steady pace as if it matched the pair idling above. For the holidays, they spent it together at the usual familiar bar. The couples teased Yachi about not yet having someone to call her own but in all honesty, she was happiest around all of them together. There really was not a need for another person in her life between her long hours at the clinic and sleepless nights rereading her textbooks to ensure she was giving the best care to her patients. Before anyone had realized, the snow melted and the leaves slowly grew back. The water below their usual lunch spot was gradually getting higher as the days went on just like the bond between the young mom to be and her doctor. “Everything looks well on my end as far as regular checkups go, how is it with Kuroo?” Hitoka usually did not want to ask because she was worried about the answer, but her curiosity latched onto her until she finally inquired. “Ah, so far it is good. There is a little bit of growth but so far he isn’t concerned.” The dark hair that blew in the wind seemed to carry the words along with it as she spoke. Kiyoko really had thought a few times any pain anywhere was an ominous sign but thankfully there was always a reason. “The baby kicked the other day, do you want to feel?” Yachi’s eyes opened widely as she shook her head up and down feverishly. Placing her hand on the soft flowery pattern covering the bump, she anticipated a small movement coming to greet her. A few seconds later, a faint yet noticeable kick arrived at the bottom of her palm. Now she really couldn’t hold back the tears, she probably could have filled the entire river with how much water came out of her. The mother patted her blonde locks and smiled with a soft giggle.  _ Yes, this sounds just like the calling I felt that day.  _ But at this given moment, the sun was warm, the bridge was dry, and her heart stayed right in the spot they were standing never wanting to leave.

The freckled nurse smiled and waved goodbye to the dark hair female as she left after her appointment, “You know I wonder if Kei and I will ever get married.” It was a small passing comment but when he turned to look at his work buddy she stood there gawking at him red as a tomato. He looked at her confused but maybe she wasn’t comfortable talking about it? They were too men after all. He tried to change the subject and suggest they go to the bar but she refused before he could even finish his sentence then ran back into her office. He felt awful, he probably freaked her out without even thinking. She had left in a hurry and asked him to lock up too which _rarely_ ever occurred. The only other time she had asked him to close was when her parents were stopping by but that had been a month or two beforehand. Yamaguchi clutched his head in frustration and could feel the tears starting to sprout from the corner of his eyes. At least he could vent to his boyfriend who was probably already waiting for him. As he went to open the door to the bar, he glanced through the front window. Hitoka was bowing to his lover! Was she apologizing for no longer being able to be their friend? Did she hate them now due to his insensitive comment? He swung open the door and started bowing, tears falling between his garbled sobs, “Please * _hic_ * don’t hate us! _*hic*_ It was a dumb comment _*hic*_ I won’t say it or anything like it again!” When he looked up, he never felt so overheated from pure emotion. She wasn’t bowing like he thought, she was midway through placing flower petals on the floor while Tsukishima was rearranging silverware on the table. They both looked at him shocked, almost forgetting how to breathe, how were they going to handle the situation they were caught in? From the entrance to the stunning display laid a path of red rose flower petals and candles dimly lit the surrounding area on the countertops and windowsills. When he looked at the glowing mass on the tabletop he saw a white frosted cake with “ _Will You Marry Me?_ ” written in cursive red frosting. It wasn’t until he looked at his boyfriend was he able to process the entirety of the environment that he was in. Kei was burning red with a look crossed between anger and embarrassment plastered on his face. “Wha-What are you doing here so early? I told you to call me when you were outside.” He said it bluntly and meaner than he meant to but his surprise was now found out. Hitoka hugged her hysterical friend, “I am sorry I had to run out early but I promise this was the reason! I also didn’t want to spill anything so when you asked earlier I ran to my office…” Tadashi honestly did not know how to react or what to say. His dream was coming true but also how could he be so stupid? Of course his friend always accepted him for who he was and he questioned their friendship over a dumb comment. His blonde giant of a lover slowly slipped out of the booth and got down on one knee. “Well I uh guess this isn’t a secret anymore,” he said scratching the back of his head. “Well, what do you say?” he didn’t want to make eye contact even though he was the one proposing, it was just too embarrassing. But he was met with arms wrapping around him then two hands grabbing his head and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Yes you angry man.” Cheers and applause erupted from around the restaurant, when they both stood up there was Kiyoko, Tanaka, Kuroo, and even the chef congratulating the couple. Hitoka gave them a massive hug and smiled at the both of them, Kei mumbled a thank you for her help and Tadashi rubbed a few tears into her shoulder. _There really is true love in other beings just like Kiyoko said._

Following the excitement from the other night, Hitoka told Tadashi to take a couple days off as Kei had other plans for the newly engaged couple. She envied that they got to travel for awhile but she knew she would be happiest here caring for her patients like she was meant to do. During the end of spring, there weren't a lot of patients to see almost as if the hot sun was blocking anyone from going anywhere other than the beach. A text notification lit up on her screen, the two boys were indeed at the place she was just thinking about. Tadashi threw up a peace sign while Kei angrily shooed away a bird that looked like he was trying to eat his ice cream. She couldn’t help but laugh and feel happiness swell in her heart.  _ They look so cute, well Tadashi does at least not so much the giraffe.  _ She laughed at her own comment and looked over at the time. _ I don’t have anyone for an hour or two so maybe I could curl up on the couch. _ She walked over to the plush green loveseat that was fixated in front of the massive window in her office. It was warm from soaking in the sun’s rays all day and she pulled a light cream colored blanket over her small body. She thought of her friends’ engagement and the news of Kiyoko’s pregnancy and smiled. Everything right now was so blissful and happy, she hoped that things would stay like this as she drifted off into her sleep.

As she entered into her thirty eighth week of pregnancy, Kiyoko found it harder to get around without Ryuunosuke’s help. He tried his best to make sure she was on time for each appointment but it was getting more and more difficult. She could feel pain in her body but couldn’t find it in herself to admit that to anyone without thinking she would have to risk her baby. She beared the pain alone at night while her husband slept peacefully next to her, and she continued to smile at her doctor's visits but she knew once she saw Dr.Kuroo she knew he would not be fooled. After all, her body couldn’t lie even if her words could. While getting herself ready for her appointment later that evening, her husband received an urgent call about a work emergency. “I can try to be at the doctor’s office before you leave. Are you sure you will be okay? I really don’t mind telling them no if you want me to come with you. Honestly, honey just say the word and I won’t go.” His big eyes searched his wife’s facial expression for any signal but she gave him a smile and declined. “I will be  _ fine _ Ryuu,” he could melt at her saying his nickname like that, “just another checkup no need to worry. Plus you are the bread winner now so I don’t want to drag you away from supporting  _ us _ .” She rubbed her hand on her tummy and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and on her bump. “The two most precious people in my life. Okay, I will be off but my phone will be on me at all times just call okay? Text me when you are leaving and when you get to the train station and when yo-” His wife pushed him out the door and shoved his bag into his hands. “Yes my love, I will let you know every step I take, don't worry about it alright?” She kissed him gently one last time before shooing him away completely and waving from the front door as he drove off. Sometimes she felt like he was being a little bit too much to handle but she understood why. They had been trying for three whole years and only now was she able to get pregnant. She rubbed her tummy humming a small lullaby when she felt it. The excruciating shock of pain that shot up throughout her body. She grasped the door frame and tried to hobble her way over to the couch, slamming the door as she entered the house. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen worriedly, there was only fifteen more minutes left before she needed to leave for her appointment. There was another shock that ran up her spine, it never happened twice in such a short amount of time. Her hands began to shake and beads of sweat started forming. Her baby moved as if reacting to the pain, she shushed and cooed at her stomach hoping to calm herself as well. But her efforts were worthless. The pain wasn’t stopping and she felt as though something was seriously wrong with her insides. She tried to reach for her phone on the coffee table but she fell to the floor unable to bring it down with her. Her face was getting hot when she felt a thick liquid pouring out from between her legs. She placed her hand around the area and brought it back up, she could no longer hold back the sobs caught in her throat. Glistening in the light from her kitchen was a blood stained hand, and the growing amount of thick, blackened liquid pouring out of her body.

Tetsuro kept checking the time over and over, it wasn’t like Mrs.Tanaka to be late in fact she was usually at least ten minutes early to all of her appointments. He quickly asked the head nurse if she checked in but she shook her head. He thought maybe the traffic was bad and opted to see the next patient just to give her more time, then the next one, and the next one after that. Frustrated with her untimeliness he walked out into the waiting area and scanned the room, he still didn’t see her. Maybe she forgot she had an appointment? No, that couldn’t be right because they always met on the third of the month at one o’clock on the dot. He had one of the nurses call the phone number listed but there was no answer. When he decided to call Hitoka, a familiar male voice shouted from the waiting area. “She  _ never _ checked in? What do you mean she  _ never  _ checked in?” the flushed bald headed man looked like he had ran from the parking lot across the street. “I called and texted plenty of times but the signal over here is down! I thought nothing was getting through! But she never messaged me I thought,” he was crying now, “I thought- I thought…” If there had been any color in his face before, it had been completely washed away now. Kuroo went and put a hand on his shoulder and held up a tissue causing the man to look up to who had touched him. He guided him over to an area with less people to have him sit and calm down for a moment before asking, “When did you last see her?” Ryuunosuke looked down at his trembling hands trying to get them to stop moving. “Around noon. I got a call for an emergency at work, she told me to go! I didn’t want to leave her but she insisted!” He broke down and his body convulsed with his sobs. He knew maybe it wasn’t a bad sign but it was very very unlikely for Kiyoko to be an hour late for her appointment as well as not communicate with her husband. “Let’s try calling Hitoka, and if she doesn’t know where Kiyoko is then go look at home okay?” Once he got the young man’s approval, Kuroo whipped out his phone to quickly call his former student. When Hitoka got the notification her mentor was calling, she didn’t think twice about the time or date before picking up. “Hey! What’s up? You almost never call during the day,” she laughed out. “Have you seen Kiyoko?” It was a hastily asked question but in the time it took her to look at the numbers on the bottom right corner of her computer, she could feel her breath hitch and her heart start to sink. “No, I haven't. Why?” Kuroo sighed, mumbled her answer to someone else, and then told her the situation. She could feel her hands go cold and her heart skip a beat.  _ This is not real _ . He explained that the husband was going to check the house but she was closer if Hitoka didn’t mind running over and seeing if Kiyoko was home.  _ This is not happening.  _ She quickly ran out with her phone in hand leaving a confused Yamaguchi with only the words “I will be back” in her stead. A few turns here and there and the heat from the sun beat down her as she ran.  _ This is not real. _ Past the grocery market.  _ This is not real. _ Up the stairs.  _ This is not real. _ And through the slightly ajar door.  _ This is not real. _ Laid the young mother to be.  _ This is not real. _

Her husband came soon after the ambulance had left and Hitoka sat on the steps waiting for him. She tried to call then realized she didn’t even have his number and she hadn’t thought about calling the clinic to see if it was listed. She just sat there in shock. Kiyoko was at least still breathing but she was pale and she lost a lot of blood. Ryuunosuke let her wash her hands in the kitchen sink and prepared an overnight bag for himself and his wife while silently sobbing. The car ride to the hospital was void of any sound other than the hum of the engine. Hitoka called Kuroo earlier and let him know the ambulance would be headed towards him. Neither party knew what to say just like the situation she found herself in now. It was a heavy tension filled atmosphere but she couldn’t even will herself to cry if she wanted to. The tears didn’t come and her friend seemed further from her than ever before. When they pulled into the parking lot, they both practically leapt out before fully stopping the car and ran in. She was still in surgery and they would need to wait. She called Yamaguchi at the clinic to catch him up to speed as well as call her patients for the rest of the day and tomorrow to apologize for not being able to see them. He did as he was instructed and asked if she needed anything before he went over after he closed the clinic. There was a pause, “I don’t know, maybe some food? Ryuunosuke is here too so get enough for him as well and I will pay you back,” she thought for a second, “actually my wallet is on my desk still just use that.” When she hung up, she sat herself down and wrapped an arm around the shoulder of the man with his head in his hands. Rubbing his back in silence, she quietly hoped that everything would be okay. It  _ was _ , everything  _ was okay _ just a short while ago so what had changed?  _ Her checkups were normal, her imaging with Kuroo was not concerning. Had it grown so quickly? Will she lose her baby?  _ The doctor tried to shake the negative thoughts out of her head but she didn’t know what else to think. Now, it was just the waiting game.

A few hours passed with no update on the procedure, Yamaguchi had shown up with food and her wallet. Ryuunosuke thanked him and tried to eat, but he couldn’t really stomach anything neither could Hitoka. The freckled nurse chewed on a few soft fries quietly but once another hour had passed he said he was going to go grab some blankets and pillows for them so they could rest. Looking at the round white clock hanging across the room, she realized it was already one in the morning. She couldn’t recall when they had arrived but she didn’t think it was already that late in the night. The pit in her stomach grew deeper, sinking her heart along with it. Thirty more minutes passed and Kuroo could be seen walking towards the waiting area. Hitoka reached out a hand to Ryuunosuke, getting his attention to look up. His words sounded like they were being voiced underwater, “Her obstruction was completely blocking the fallopian tube. We can assume, based off her charts, there was a massive growth pattern within the past month.” He explained everything slowly and almost unemotionally but Hitoka could tell he was starting to get choked up. “This eventually led to the rupture that happened today. She lost a lot of blood and luckily she came to us when she did,” The husband and fellow doctor looked up to the speaker with hopeful eyes, “because we were able to save the baby.”  _ Please say “and her too.” _ “But,”  _ No, stop speaking.  _ “I am very sorry,”  _ Stop it. Right now.  _ “She had a very weak pulse and we tried our best,”  _ You’re lying. _ “We were unable to save your wife Mr.Tanaka.” Yamaguchi put a hand on his boss’s back as she wailed, crumbling to the floor. Ryuunosuke’s eyes clouded over, his hands falling limply to his sides, he thought if he heard the conversation right. Surely he hadn’t. But Kuroo was unmoving other than to wipe a tear or two before they fell and that was enough to feel the weight of the universe splitting his heart into multiple pieces. 

His one true love was ripped away from him and all he could think about was what would have happened if he hadn’t left her. But the negativity washed away for a brief moment once he got to see their baby. She was small and pink from being born a few weeks early but the nurses and doctors assured him that she would be fine despite that. Hitoka went up to the glass that separated them and the teeny newborn but he spoke before she had the chance to say anything. “You know she loved you,” the tears started to pool at the bottom of his eyes, “and she loved your talks on the bridge. They motivated her.” She didn’t really know how to respond. “She had been to multiple clinics, but no one took care of her like you did.” Hitoka could only stare at the baby who moved slightly under the blanket that had been wrapped around her. “She said her favorite thing was watching the water flow under the bridge. The name we picked out actually has to do with that.” He smiled a little bit and let the tears escape him. “It’s funny because her maiden name actually meant pure water. I guess you could say it's like my love for her will live on in the form of another being.” Hitoka looked at him as he put his hand on the glass nodding towards the nameplate,  _ Tanaka Shimizu. _

  
Once the baby was cleared to go home with her father, Ryuunosuke stopped by the clinic to show off her growth to the nurse and doctor who aided his wife’s journey. Although he was still quite an emotional mess, he tried his best to be a good dad. She was dressed in a snug pink onesie with a pink bow headband. She had her small hand clutching onto the ear of a plush teddy bear Yachi had gifted her during one of her visits to the hospital. The nurse and doctor marveled over how cute she was and promised to keep in touch should either party need anything. There was a slight heaviness in the air as they talked about Shimizu’s health and her father’s well being. The funeral would be held the next day and Hitoka was asked to give her final goodbye as one of the main speakers. She had a speech prepared but the words didn’t feel right to say. What could she say? She only knew Kiyoko for a short time but their friendship was as strong as one that had lasted multiple lifetimes. Her heart was broken but that couldn’t account for how her widower felt nor the child who would have to grow up without her mother. She would probably try to rewrite it later that night; however, no amount of words would  _ really _ be able to describe how she felt. She almost didn’t want to go at all because that would absolutely be the last time she saw her treasured friend. Could she accept that? Yamaguchi and her watched silently from her office window as the new father pushed the stroller across the bridge. The memories of her splashing her way towards the clinic came rushing back to her mind. All the times she and Tadashi ate lunch there, and all the conversations Kiyoko and her had right at the edge flashed in front of her eyes. This clinic called for her and that bridge saw every season and interaction she had since the beginning. As she reminisced about the unfolding of the part of her life that tied her to this spot, she noticed something.  _ Is that?  _ She saw an almost transparent Kiyoko waiting on the other side of the bridge smiling, hands held out towards her husband and newborn daughter. She wanted to laugh once she remembered hoping that Kiyoko would be able to one day cross that bridge with her family. “I hope they don’t get rained on.” Her comment was quiet but just audible enough for Yamaguchi to look up towards the blue, cloudless sky. He looked down to ask what she meant, but he knew once he saw her soaked face. “Ah, yes. It looks like the summer rain has finally set in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written and published so please feel free to leave any feedback you have! :)


End file.
